dyinglightfandomcom-20200222-history
Global Relief Effort
]] The '''GRE' (Global Relief Effort) is a fictional antagonistic humanitarian organization that appears after the outbreak in Harran, with ties to the Ministry of Defence. The force, size and power of the Global Relief Effort is not detailed in Dying Light but subtle details are dropped throughout the game. The Global Relief Effort is the group responsible for flying cargo planes over the quarantine zone and sending air drops of food, medical supplies, flares and Antizin into the city. After Kadir "Rais" Suleiman went rogue as a result of the GRE's failure to evacuate his crippled brother Hassan Suleiman, the GRE sent their agent, (Amir Ghoreyshi was sent previously) Kyle Crane into the quarantine zone to locate and identify Rais and the file he'd stolen from the GRE. Capabilities and Appearance The GRE periodically sends humanitarian aid to the quarantine zone via a C-130 Hercules cargo plane. Besides this, the GRE is also responsible for manufacturing and delivering Antizin, and keeping the Ministry of Defense from firebombing Harran. However, most of their abilities are shown subtly throughout the course of the game. The GRE was tasked with maintaining order in Harran after the outbreak, but failed to do so as Rais went rogue after the death of his brother Hassan. Rais threatened to publish a highly-sensitive file that represented a huge threat to mankind, as it contained a full structure of the Harran Virus. To counter this, the GRE instituted a city-wide communication jam to ensure that the file would never be published. In the game, the GRE never actually appears physically outside of the C-130 Hercules airplanes that drop Antizin for the survivors. Only two known representatives of the GRE are heard and unseen; the female voice that communicates with Kyle through his GRE-issued radio who gives him instructions and indications, and the pilot at the game's beginning. The amount of planes the GRE has is assumed to be one but is not certain, in the intro there are a few planes and in the actual game there are 2 planes that are seen in the game, the one Crane skydives from and the one that does airdrops though likely enough these planes aren't different and are the same plane.If you look in the cargo hold before the skydive, airdrop packages can be seen. Events of Dying Light Sometime, freelance GRE operative Kyle Crane is inserted in the city of Harran via a C-130 tactical jump. After landing, he is attacked by Tahir and two other bandits. He quickly dispatches them with his firearm, but is injured in the process and bitten by an infected, drawn by the gunshots. After being rescued by two runners (Jade Aldemir and Amir Ghoreyshi), the trio attempt to escape the mob of infected, but Amir sacrifices himself to save Kyle and Jade. Throughout the entire course of the game, Crane maintains an undercover identity and becomes a runner of the Tower. He is tasked with retrieving a highly-sensitive GRE file, code-named "Tempest", that contains a complete virion structure of the Harran infliction. However, the GRE discover Zere's research, and they oblige Crane to secure it. However, when Crane gets to Old Town, he radios Jade (with Troys help) to tell her that he was hired by the GRE to obtain a sensitive file from Rais, but earlier to this Colonel Tanner told Crane that the GRE was disbanded and they were going to bomb the city. Later in the game, it is revealed that the GRE is not working on a cure, but instead they plan on weaponizing the virus and selling it to the highest bidder. At the sound of this news, Kyle distances himself from the GRE and attempts to confront Rais, who plans to sell Zere's information on the virus to the Global Relief Effort in exchange for extraction. After Rais's death, the GRE's attempt to erase the scandal is ruined and the GRE is being put under investigation by the authority. Known GRE Personnel * Agent Kyle Crane (former) * Two GRE's representatives (currently) * A GRE Pilot (currently) * Agent Amir Ghoreyshi? (currently / deceased) In-game appearance Some heard, some seen. * The GRE logo appears in the intro and in the TV in the Tower Headquarters as well as on GRE crates in quarantine zones. * Agent Kyle Crane (Former, dead / Volatile in The Following's endings). * Agent Amir Ghoreyshi (Former, dead). * The Pilot just before Crane skydives. * Box that contains Korek Machete Blueprint. * The woman on the radio that Crane reports to, in subtitles referred to as "GRE". * The helicopter in the finale. * Kadir "Rais" Suleiman (Formerly hired by the GRE, dead) * The C-130 Hercules planes that airdrop Antizin, food, meds, flares, weapons (e.g. DIY grenades) and DROPs. External links * Official website pl:Globalny Resort Epidemiologiczny ru:ВГМ Category:Enemies Category:Antagonists Category:Dying Light factions Category:Factions